A trickster's Light
by NatalinaSuicideDaray
Summary: Natalina, a young girl growing up in Gotham streets, tries to make a better life for herself away from Gotham's crime and her abusive father, but like all things in Gotham ya just can't get away from it's corrupt aspects. Set after Suicide, Harley's left Joker and is with Deadshot. Multiple DC Characters appearances and I don't own any of them other than my character Nat. Enjoy


**This is a Joker/OC story. It goes as saying that I don't own the Joker or any DC Characters, I mean come on really? I only own Natalina. PS: This is after Joker and Harley Split, she's with Deadshot. You wont see her much in the story.**

A young girl thin body frame with waist length dark purple hair stands wiping a table her eyes the color silver molten occasionally flickering anxiously towards a shattered clock on the wall anxiousness showing in them as she notices that the time showing ten til five. "Almost done, made good time this time especially since I was held back after class." Brushing her long dark purple hair out of her face she stood up folding the towel she set it back on the counter next to the sink before turning to the stove picking up a ladle starting to stir the contents of a steaming pot on top of it while randomly ticking things off aloud." Supper Check, Cleaned house check, um... what else." biting her bottom lip she stirred the pot absent-mindedly thinking to herself trying to make sure that everything was covered before her father got home his temper a thing to be avoided even on his best days. Tapping the spoon against the side of the pot she rested it though the pots handle letting it hang over the pot dripping any left on the spoon into the pan as to not create a mess. Still chattering to herself a habit picked up from her mother she turned to the fridge opening it." Gotta make sure to have a beer waiting for him on the table when he gets here." Looking into the fridge she paled her hand at her side clenching into a fist." Shit shit shit, he drank the last one this morning, I knew I should have hid that one." Taking a deep breath she looked around for a moment trying to think. Maybe their neighbor would spare one until her dad was able to get some more, at least having one would make him less volatile at being told he needed to pick up some more. Turning the stove to low she left the kitchen making her way through the living room to the front door. Opening it she peeked out having learned long ago to look before leaving to avoid druggies or dealers with ideas. Not spotting any she quickly ran a few doors down to Mr Martinez an older man who was always friendly to her when her and her father occasionally visited to watch a football game or other sporting event that her father had wanted to see since out tv busted long ago. Knocking on the door a few times she waiting patiently making sure to keep a look out for her father not wanting to be away from the apartment too long. Sighing in relief she smiled brightly when Mr Martinez answered the door a smile spreading across his face." Natalina, my dear, to what do I owe this pleasure, are you and your father wanting to watch another game with me?" He might soon but no thanks not the reason for my visit today Mr Martinez, Sir." " Nat, dear, I've told you before just call me Dan." he smiled chuckling at her uptight manners." Sorry Mr. Dan force of habit, my mother always told me to respect my elders that it would take me far." Shifting nervously knowing five was here and that her father was now off she fidgeted." Actually, I was hoping you might have a beer to spare for my father, we are out and I know he'd like a cold one with supper before having to run out and get some." Mr. Martinez nodding." I do have an extra I can spare but I'm not sure it's your dad's brand. It's a Budweiser, not Corona." trying not to wince she nodded somewhat relieved." I'm sure he'd be fine with anything until he can get his own. Thank you so much, I owe you. " walking over to his fridge he pulled out two before walking back to the door handing them to her." Here you go dear and better hurry back I bet he'll be home soon." Nodding she smiled in appreciation before scampering off towards her apartment." Thanks so much I owe you one." Sighing in relief she slipped back into her home darting quickly into the kitchen after glancing at the clock seeing five thirty approaching knowing her father would be home any minute." Almost ready gotta make it fast." Setting the beer on the table she quickly grabbed a bowl from the cabinet over the sink ladeling some of the stew she made into it." Not dad's favorite but I can only work with what we got." Setting it on the table she quickly busied herself hearing her father come in not bothering to greet him knowing silence was preferred over mindless chatter. Ladeling a bowl for herself she turned to set herself at the table not expecting what happen next. Crack! " What the hell is this shit, where is my beer?! " Stumbling her back hitting the counter she bit her lip hard her hands flailing back to catch herself dropping her bowl the hard slap startling her tear filling her eyes the pain from her busted lip causing her breath to catch before she could reply her father slapped her again hard her head snapping back from the force before she quickly tried to answer." I'm sorry it's all that I could get since we didn't have any in the fridge." quickly blinking she tried to make the tears dry from her eyes knowing tears would only make her father hit her more. Tear are for whining brats and I ain't raising no whining brat. Looking up at him she quickly wiped her lip with her sleeve trying to draw her body into a smaller target reaching up snatching the towel off the counter starting to wipe up the spilled bowl of soup." You didn't think to leave me a note this morning letting me know so that I could get some more while I was out, you stupid little twat." He said as he reaches out kicking her in the side hard spit flying from his mouth as he yelled at her his eyes bloodshot from drugs and alcohol abuse over the years. Groaning silently from the kick she tried to catch her breath praying he wouldn't continue that he'd take her silence as acceptance and leave to go get drunk only to almost burst into sobs when he didn't, his foot slamming out to kick her, again and again, breaking a rib of two in his fury." I'm out all day working my ass off so that you can eat and go to school and this is the thanks I get! No beer, crap to eat and a half ass cleaned house. You always thinking your so much better." Panting having kicked her multiple times he stopped turning towards the door his rage mostly spent a few dark looks in her direction. " You'd best clean this shit up before I get back you stupid little bitch or you can find somewhere else to go. " Groaning laying on the floor Nat uncurled as slowly as possible her ribs, back, and face throbbing in pain from the beating, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed silently." I can't do this anymore, one day he's going to kill me. Father or not I mean nothing to him. "Pulling herself up she cleaned herself up best she could wrapping her ribs up knowing that if she went to the emergency room they would just put her in a group home, having done it once before when he father had beaten her. Carefully making her way to her room she grabbed her backpack filling it with clothes, a old picture of her mom, dad and her as a child before he became a druggie, and a few other essential items before walking out the door only stopping to take a last look at her old home." Can't say I'm too sad to leave this place but I'll miss Mr Martinez." Closing the door she left walking slowly down the stairs and out the door into the Gotham night.  
Few hours later:  
Shivering from the cold her hair wrapped around her shoulders like a blanket she looked around trying to find a place for the night to shelter her from the damp chilly Gotham weather. Spotting what seems to be an abandoned building in the distance she gave a sigh of relief and started troting towards it keeping a close watch around her for idiots attempting to harass her thinking she might have something that they want. Quickly reaching the building she darted in the broken door carefully reclosing it behind her before taking a look around. Thinking to herself she studied her suroundings,"Mhmm water great for washing, kinda nice and toasty even though the building is riddled with holes and looks like a few nice high places to rest. Eh this is too perfect." taking a closer look around she makes her way further into the building starting to notice a large variety of plants, beautiful ones, leafy ones, some looking to be kinda dangerous. Raising her hand Natalina tentively touched a flower smiling at the silken feel of the petals, leaning in she took a small sniff of the flower failing to notice vines creeping its way towards her slowly wrapping around her ankles until it was too late and they were wrapped around her waist. Screeching in panic she clawed at the vines wrapped around her waist trying to remove them yelping again in panic and pain as the vine lifted her up into the air putting pressure on her broken ribs as it turned her upside down shaking her. Stars dancing in her vision she screamed before cover her mouth trying to break and not make so much noise the pain overwelming her" Yikes lemme go ya stupid vine I wasn't hurting nothing come on, plant! Arrrrggg." Panting Nat looked around for anything she could use to get the vine to release her trying to keep her wits around her before the pain caused her to pass out the blood quickly rushing to her head starting to cloud her vision slightly. " Don't bother, the vine won't release you until I tell it to."Turning towards the smooth silky voice she gaped at the beautiful young woman looking to be at least a few years older than her standing infront her. She had long thick red hair, voluptuous body, with killer legs to die for and appeared to be dressed in what looked like a plant made dress Nat gulped feeling slightly inferior, taking in as deep of a breath as she could she cleared her throat speaking shakily." Hey...um...Miss...I'm sorry if I intruded on ya place, I'm just looking for some where to crash for the night away from the weather. I swear I wasn't going to pick anything not that i'd have anywhere to put some plants anyhow. I just wanted somewhere semi safe to close my eyes, but if that's not possible I swear soon as you let me go I'll scat real quick. Please." Wringing her hands together as the woman looked at her for what seemed an eternity before waving her hand in a twirl motion allowing the vines to gently set her down before unwinding from around her waist." So long as you don't trample my plants or pick anything I do not see a problem but." Nat glupped as her eyes flashed a dark poisonous green." First mistake and I'll let my plants turn you into plant mulch." Chuckling at her comment the woman saved at her to follow." Come on, I'll show you where the best place is for you to sleep that is if you don't want to get eaten. " Gulping again Nat scrambled grabbing her things quickly following her." Thanks I'm Natalina, or Nat for short." Pausing for a moment the woman looked back." Ivy, and aren't you a lil young to be out yourself this time of night, especially in Gotham?" Wincing she shrugged giving a slight smile." What else can I say but gotta do what a girls gotta do. " Tripping slightly over a vine she caught herself before she fell groaning in pain having used up almost all of her energy between getting away and getting her. Ivy looked closer at her in the dim light moving foward resting a hand on her shoulder starting to notice her bruised face, brushing Nat's dark hair behind her ear she growled slightly." Tough night hmm... Runaway or other?" Wincing again Nat looked up at her her feet shifting nervously not really wanting to give an answer but not wanting to be made to leave either. Sighing she started to answer her stomach rumbling causing her to groan again wrapping her arms around herself remembering sadly that she didn't get a chance to eat before leaving either." Runaway and I'm not doing back either. I'd rather keep myself alive. I'm sorry to ask this and please don't get mad and let your vines eat me but um... "shifting sheepishly she looked around." Any of these plants happen to be ediable, that you feel ok with me um... nibbling just until I can find a job to get some money and I'll pay you doe the plants I eat.." Bites her lip wincing slightly as her teeth nom a split part hoping that the woman doesn't treat all her plans like family." Ivy nodded slowly motioning toward what looked to be a plant like structure near the back corner of the building." I have a few things that I can get you but lets get you situated before I look for that." Making their way into the small hut Ivy helped her to lay down while removing her bag from her shoulder setting it down beside her." Do I need to be worried about the person who did that coming to find you." Ivy gestured to her face while pulling a few plants, berries and other odd assortment of roots from a table within the room compiling them into a bowl handing them too her. Shaking her head Nat replied." Doubtful, my father never really had much to do with me other than use me as a punching bag though this has been the first time he's beaten me this badly and I figured it wouldn't be the last so I had enough." Giving a nod Ivy settled down a little ways from her before speaking again." A good idea I figure, run away or a pine box. I think the better of those two choices was the first. Mhmm I guess you can stay here so long as you do not cause any trouble. I can teach you what I know, I'm a good pick pocket myself, helped to keep me funded. "Smiling ivy handed her a blanket and pillow before standing up walking towards the door of the hut." I'm going to find a few things to help you heal and sleep I'll be right back. Until the plants get used to you I'd not leave the hut if I were you." Noding Nat munched on the plants that she had been giving happily filling her stomach, her ribs throbbing too much for her to want to move anyway, with that last statement Ivy left. Finishing the bowl Ivy had made for her Nat set it side then leaned forward wincing with each movement she removed her shoes wiggling her toes in her socks to relax while thinking." She's not so bad, hopefully she'll let me stay." Yawning she stretched for a moment stopping as Ivy returned holding a few plants along with a mortal and pastel, setting them on the table Ivy began to grind them up making a poultice finishing she turned to Nat holding what looked to be a fibrous plant weaving." Lift up your shirt Nat, I'm going to rub this on your ribs, it'll help with the pain and help you heal quicker. If you haven't noticed I'm rather good with plants." Give a nod Nat smiling lifting up her shirt over her head taking it off setting it beside her, Ivy winced taking in the colorful bruises working their way around her ribs to her back before speaking." I'm guessing multiple broken ribs, damage to your spleen and kidneys. Damn he did a good bit of damage, bastard." growling her eyes again dancing with a dark shade of green Ivy gently started to apply the mixture to Nat's ribs causing her to hiss for a moment before giving a pleasureable sigh of release the mixture almost working instantiously." Wow, your a bloody miracle worker, that stuff is golden! " Chuckling Ivy shook her head." I only know what I'm doing nothing more." Finishing her work Ivy stood up again motioning for her to lay down." Sleep, the more you do the quicker you'll heal and We'll get started on training ya to work later k once your healed." Nodding greatfully Nat laided down her eyes drifting closed almost instantly the medicine on her ribs entering her blood stream making her sleep. Murmering a soft thanks she drifted off into the darkness of her mind the smell of flowers surounding her.

 **So this is my first time writting a story so please be patience with me. I've kinda done a double chapter so that things aren't boring. Constructive criticism is welcome, BS will be deleated. Please let me know what you think and pointers are welcome.**


End file.
